


would rather stay awake when i'm asleep

by Spades



Category: Incredible Hulk (2008), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Cute, M/M, implied Bruce/Pepper/Tony, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spades/pseuds/Spades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's on his stomach, two heavy blankets piled on top of him while the cold bit at his toes comfortably, his cheek is settled into a pile of drool and his head is stuffed under a pillow. He's not dreaming, his toes are twitching and then suddenly there's someone shaking him awake and he's making a low growl/hiss hybrid that makes the shaking stop and a gentle voice come into his ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	would rather stay awake when i'm asleep

Tony's on his stomach, two heavy blankets piled on top of him while the cold bit at his toes comfortably, his cheek is settled into a pile of drool and his head is stuffed under a pillow. He's not dreaming, his toes are twitching and then suddenly there's someone shaking him awake and he's making a low growl/hiss hybrid that makes the shaking stop and a gentle voice come into his ears.

“Tony, you need to wake up,” Tony doesn't care and makes a grunt and curls away from the other person – that's male, Bruce, probably. He curls into himself, stuffing his head under the blanket and shaking his head slightly – exaggerated enough for the other to see. The previous hands are back, trying to worm their way under the blanket and Tony out right snarls. They stop their worming and Tony makes a gentle, more pleased noise at the weight settling besides him and Tony manages to relax himself back into a light doze. 

He drifts, vaguely aware of voices talking about him – male voice telling a female voice that he tried and that Tony hissed at him and the female voice going on about how she can cancel only two meetings and that the lump of blankets needed to be awake in three hours or they'd be fucked over. The male one laughs and the brief auras behind his eyes flicker in star bursts of red, blue and green, when the female joins him. 

He doesn't want to wake up from this, he manages to think through the thick sail of relaxation, he doesn't notice the female voice drifting away or the warm air purring against his ear – what he does feel is warmth of skin-to-skin on his back, hands rubbing his stomach and the definite rumble of pleased noises from himself. There's a tickle of hair against his neck and something wet pressed just below his ear and he shudders. He pulls his feet back into the cocoon of blankets and kicks back against something hard, there's a hiss and Tony stills and he shifts onto his back. 

The hand on his stomach keeps going, Tony's sinking lower into the haze, the waves lapping over him and the longer he drifts under the current the more he knows about the universe and the way it forms, the fluttering colors drift into shapes and pop the moment he feels pleasure, his back arches, mouth opening in a wordless gasp and suction gets harder, faster. Nails dig into his thighs, forcing them to stay wide apart and his own hands twist into the bed sheets below him. He can feel the scrape of shadowed scruff on his thigh and the way his knee was bent and foot rested toe curled tight on a strong back. Tony's floating is changed, he's gasping for the air and whispering praises as he feels curls of brown against one thigh – he shouts and comes and doesn't even care as his stomach concave and he gasps for breath.

The suction doesn't stop for a few more seconds, the tongue cleans him and the mouth rests on his stomach, kissing and making him sigh and release the air in his chest in a giant woosh. He's shivering and mewling, body not working and head spinning slightly – there is still colors dancing in his vision and he's laying there wide eyed and quiet, there's a smile that stretches across the skin of his stomach and Tony's left giving a quiet gasp of, “Bruce.”

“Good?” He feels the word vibrate against his skin, traveling up to his neck and into his ears, as if the words were electrifying his core. Tony can only nod and reach down to touch his cheeks, pet back towards his ears and through the long hair, he feels the blanket shifting before he hears the reason why they were. “You gotta get up, a meeting.”

“'Kay,” Tony yawns and starts pulling the blankets off, finally noticing that Bruce was still fully dressed. “Shower?”

“Mmn, I could go for one.” 

“Nice.” 

He's not very verbose like this, not with the crest of drowsiness weighing over him or the humming of pleasure still lingering in his veins, but it'll rectify itself soon, after a long hot shower, leaning against a solid plane of a body and drinking a few cups of coffee – but right now Tony is quiet, compliant and pleased from a good nights rest he didn't even originally want.


End file.
